Tyson has boobs
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: a really tiny bit of yaoi. TINY! one-shot. on the fact that Tyson has boobs


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bey blade or any of the characters from it. 

A/N: Okay, I felt like starting another one. So here it is. Just a one-shot called 'Tyson has boobs'. And I'd like to thank Zoea for letting me use our convo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know Tyson, you really could do with some exercise once in a while." Rei advised the younger boy. 

Kai smirked, "Yeah Tyson, you already have boobs." 

Tyson pouted. "I do not! Maxi, tell Kai I don't have boobs. Tell him!" 

Between giggles max managed to say, "Tyson doesn't have… BOOBS!" before he burst into peals of laughter. Kenny walked into the room to see what all the commotion was only to find Rei and Max laughing, Kai smirking and Tyson growling. Just before he got the chance to ask what the problem was Tyson stomped out of the room. As Kenny raised an eyebrow Max stopped his laughing and went to find Tyson. Rei explained what had happened to Kenny who just sighed at the antics of the team and went back to his working on his laptop. This leaving Kai and Rei alone. 

For about two months now these two bladers had been together. Rei smiled at Kai as he slowly walked over to him. Kai wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and whispered, "I'll come for a run with you." 

Rei scoffed jokingly, "You _actually_ think you could catch up?" 

"You _actually_ think Tyson could?"  

Rei shrugged. "No, but I was serious when I said he could use some exercise. But," he sighed, "it doesn't look like he's coming so let's just go."

"I thought you said I couldn't catch up?"

"Let's go!" And with that Rei pulled the blue haired teen out of the house. 

Inside the bedroom that Tyson and Max shared the two sat on the end of Tyson's bed. 

"Tyson, they were just joking around. No one thinks you have… well, boobs. Kai was just being his normal nasty self. Just forget about it." 

Tyson looked up into Max's bright blue eyes. "Really? You don't think I have boobs?" 

Max smiled. "Of course not! I love you, Sweetie. You're beautiful just the way you are." 

Tyson smiled. "Thanks, Maxi!" and the two locked lips. 

"Get a room where no one can see you!" Kenny yelled out to the two who blushed and pulled away. 

The neko-jin and the Russian jogged across a patch of grass. 

"Rei, I was serious." 

Confused, Rei asked, "What?" 

"When I said Tyson has boobs, I was serious. He does." 

Rei laughed. "I know. Tyson needs a bra to hold up his fat." 

It was Kai's turn to laugh. "That he does. He's a size double D! Now we know what he gets for his birthday and Christmas." "LOTS OF BRAS!" 

"Yeah. Maybe we should get him some as well. The ones he has don't look like they're working very well." 

"What's his address again?" 

"47 fat boobs cake." 

"Oh… that was good. Very thoughtful, Rei."  

Rei just smiled cutely, wrinkling his nose in the way that Kai found so adorable. "Thanks!" And the two continued on their way. 

After a while they arrived back to find Tyson and Max on the couch watching a movie. It hadn't been that long since Max had gotten Tyson to calm down. They got a drink of water each before joining their friends on the couch. Rei sat on Kai's lap. They all sat in silence except for the occasional smooching noise. When the movie was finished Tyson said, "I think I'm going for a walk." 

"To work off your boobs." Kai mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that, Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai was just about so say nothing when Rei interjected. 

"He said 'To work off your boobs.'" 

Tyson growled, "Well you have a big dick!" Everyone just stared incredulously at Tyson. 

"What's wrong with that?" Kai asked. Tyson just growled even more. 

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

"Don't forget your boobs!" Rei yelled after him, giggling. 

"You really shouldn't tease him like that. He's very sensitive." Max said. 

Rei and Kai just laughed before saying in unison, "and so are his boobs!" 

Max shook his head but couldn't resist smiling. 

"The result in all these antics is…" Kai said in an announcers voice as Rei drum rolled, "TYSON HAS… BOOBS!!!" and with that the two fell on their backs laugh so very hard at the simple fact that yes indeed, Tyson has boobs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we are. Finished. Feel free to review or flame or whatever!

Hugs and kisses, Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx


End file.
